


when you're not here with me

by TheDragon



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon
Summary: Only Merlin would manage to catch a cold in the middle of summer. This is the first time in alongtime Arthur has been on a patrol without Merlin by his side, and he can already feel it taking its toll on him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862782
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	when you're not here with me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the first Kinkalot 2020 bonus challenge: sex magic.

"I'm retiring for the night," Arthur says, standing up. His joints crack as he totters to his feet, body fighting to adjust to the change in position. The fire crackles merrily in the background.

"Goodnight, Sire," Leon replies, looking at Arthur with all-knowing eyes. The rest of the knights are no better; evidently, Arthur has been spending his time walking around wearing his heart on his sleeve. He's obviously been spending too much time around Merlin.

Arthur ducks his head and makes for his tent.

Only Merlin would manage to catch a cold in the middle of summer. This is the first time in a _long_ time Arthur has been on a patrol without Merlin by his side, and he can already feel it taking its toll on him.

He misses Merlin. It's like there's something missing when Merlin's not around. He has his knights, his _friends_ , but it's just... it's not the same. They don't understand him like Merlin does.

They don't _love_ him like Merlin does.

It's only been a week, and yet Arthur doesn't think he's ever been so desperate to feel another's touch. Once he's in his tent, shielded from the outside world, Arthur sheds his clothes with a sigh. He puts on only a sleeping tunic, wishing he was back in his bed with Merlin, sniffles be damned.

He's just about to lie down on his bedroll when he feels... _something_. A strange warmth washes over him, feeling very much like Merlin's magic. Except, when Arthur glances around the tent to find him, Merlin isn't there.

 _Of course he's not there_ , Arthur admonishes himself. Merlin is safely squirrelled away in his bed back in Camelot. Apparently, he misses Merlin so much that he's seeing things that aren't there. Or, well, _feeling_ things that aren't there.

With another sigh, Arthur drops to the bedroll and makes himself comfortable. He lets his eyes slip shut and he tries his best to fall asleep, missing the warmth of another person by his side despite the summer heat.

" _Arthur_."

Within a second, Arthur is up and out of his bedroll, sword in hand.

"Who's there?" he asks, looking around in a frenzy. It may be dark in the tent, but surely, _surely_ he'd be able to see if anyone was moving around.

" _Who do you think, dollophead?_ " the disembodied voice asks.

The words — _especially_ the insult uttered at the end — ease the tension from Arthur's muscles and he lets his sword clatter to the ground.

"Merlin?" he asks, voice near silent so as not to be overheard by the knights.

" _Who else?_ "

Arthur may not be able to see him, but he can _feel_ Merlin's grin. With a huff, he picks up his sword and puts it into the sheath, then goes to lie down in the bedroll again, willing his heart to stop pounding.

"What are you doing?" Arthur hisses into the dark, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

" _I missed you._ "

There are hands sliding up his thighs, pushing Arthur's tunic away. Once it's up past his hips, the warm heat of a mouth wraps around his soft cock.

"You— you were supposed to be recuperating," he says, struggling to hold back a moan as his cock slowly hardens.

" _I'm all but cured,_ " Merlin replies. " _And I really, really missed you._ "

When Merlin's hands — _magical hands_ , and when did he even learn that spell?! — slide around Arthur's body to knead at his arse, the moan he's been holding back escapes.

"What are you doing?" Arthur hisses, glancing at the entrance to the tent. Someone could _hear_ them!

Almost as if Merlin knows what's going through Arthur's mind, one of the hands moves to push his hair away from his forehead.

" _I've put a silencing spell on your tent. You can be as loud as you like._ "

The hand slides down the side of his face, over his neck, his chest — though not without flicking his nipple — and back down to his arse. One finger, already wet and lubricated with magic, pushes past the ring of furled muscle and up into him. The mouth on his cock sucks lightly, and Arthur can feel a tongue licking around the head of it. The sensations send shivers up his spine and he finds himself spreading his legs, pushing his cock into a mouth that isn't really there.

A second finger quickly joins the first. Together, they glide over his prostate, back and forth, making Arthur see stars with each passing swipe. At the same time, the mouth around his cock envelops him further and swallows around him. Arthur twists his fingers in the bedroll, trying to ground himself. If Merlin was here with him, or if they were in Arthur's chambers, he would have had no scruples about twisting his fingers in Merlin's hair and _tugging_ to make his pleasure known.

As it was, he couldn't very well tug on something that wasn't there.

"Merlin," Arthur moans when he feels one hand move up to his chest. He hisses again when a thumbnail scratches lightly at his nipple. The pleasure makes Arthur's eyelids flutter closed.

" _Sire_ ," Merlin replies. Arthur can picture the cheeky grin he must be sporting.

He's not sure how long he lies there, completely overtaken by pleasure — it could have been minutes, it could have been _hours_. Arthur can no longer feel the passing of time, too focused on what Merlin is doing to his body. The pressure gets more intense until finally, Arthur's balls draw up and he shudders and comes, spilling over his own belly and the bedroll.

Arthur stares at the ceiling of the tent, overwhelmed. He barely feels the fingers retreat and the mouth disappear with one last lick to the head of his wilting cock.

"Fuck," he pants, unclenching his fingers from the bedroll. "Fuck."

" _It's incentive_ ," comes Merlin's voice. " _To come back to me as soon as you're able_."

"Right," Arthur says, dazed. "I'll get to that."

He wonders how annoyed his men will be if he wakes them before the break of dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, come find me on [tumblr](https://lair-of-the-dragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
